


In Noctem

by marauders4evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders4evr/pseuds/marauders4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regulus Black dies, he doesn't find himself in the afterilfe. Instead, he finds himself chained to his distant relative - sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy. Regulus and Draco soon realize that they must prevent history from repeating itself and prevent Draco from making the same mistakes that Regulus did. Only then can their souls be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note: Hello, dear readers! I’ve had this story in my head for years! Now that I’ve finished moving everything into my new dorm, I figure…new semester, new story! I just want to say that this story was almost going to be called Your Guardian Angel, based on the song of the same name by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. However, in the end, I named it after a chilling song that was featured in the deleted scenes of Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince.

This story stems from the idea that Draco Malfoy and Regulus Black are remarkably similar! If you’ve read my stories before, or have seen my tumblr blog, then you know that I love everything to do with Regulus (and Sirius) Black! This is the first story that I’ve written where Regulus is the main character but Sirius is just a mention here or there. It’s also the first story that I’ve written with Draco as a character. I should mention that it _is_ an AU, however I will try to stay as close to the book as possible. With that said, I’m completely changing the way that Regulus dies! It adds to the later drama in the story. Now comes the part where I tell you exactly when I’ll be updating this story but let’s be honest - I’m terrible at updating stories! I will admit that a few weeks, perhaps even a month, may go by before I update it. But hopefully it will be worth the wait! With that being said…I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!

 

_Carry my soul_

_Into the light_

_May the stars_

_Light the way_

Chapter One

 

It was his birthday.

And he was going to die.

Regulus Black writhed in pain as sharp claws pierced every inch of his skin.

Bubbles escaped from his mouth and he quickly snapped it shut. He twisted his neck and tried to look around. He could barely see anything in the murky water. The Inferi that surrounded him were nothing more than blurs. That was just as well; they were terrifying to look at.

Regulus realized that he was rapidly running out of air. He gritted his teeth and tried to remember everything that he knew about Inferi. They were reanimated corpses. They were completely and utterly frightening. They could only be defeated by fire.

Fortunately, Regulus’ wand was in his hand.

He concentrated and mentally roared, ‘Incendio!’

Nothing happened.

Regulus realized with a combination of horror and embarrassment that he was, in fact, underwater. Fire wasn’t an option. If he wanted to escape, he had to do so the Muggle way.

Regulus lifted his arm and jabbed it at the nearest object. He flinched as he felt his wand strike the Inferius’ eye. The creature shrieked in pain and released its grip. Unfortunately, it took Regulus’ wand with it. Regulus swung his arm and managed to strike another Inferius. He knew that he only had a few precious seconds before he ran out of air.

He twisted, punched, kicked, and writhed!

He was finally able to break free!

Regulus rapidly swam and broke through the surface. His chest ached as he desperately gasped for air. Adrenaline allowed him to gracelessly swim over to the rocky edge. He pulled himself up and stumbled several feet before collapsing onto his stomach.

He wanted to sleep…he was so tired…

But he couldn’t!

Regulus looked around. He realized that Kreacher had already Apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He couldn’t get Regulus out. At least Kreacher had the locket…

Regulus desperately grabbed at the ground and pulled himself forward. The rocks scraped his chest and stomach. He didn’t care. He had to keep going. He was eventually able to push himself up onto his hands and knees. He finally reached the cursed wall. He raised his hand, which sported a nasty cut, and placed it against the stone. The wall disappeared and he hastily crawled forward. Regulus glanced over his shoulder and let out a shaky laugh. The wall had reappeared; separating him from the horrid Inferi.

He had made it!

Regulus collapsed onto his stomach once more.

Every inch of his body ached.

Between the poison and the Inferi…

It was a wonder that he had survived.

Regulus took a few deep breaths before staggering to his feet.

He stumbled out of the cave and inched his way alongside the treacherous cliff. The wind tousled his hair and robes. The salty waves crashed into the rocks below.

“Why, if it isn’t Cousin Reggie!”

Regulus spun around and nearly lost his balance.

Bellatrix was standing behind him. Regulus swallowed. His cousin had never been the most stable woman in the world. Her eyes held a dangerous amount of fire and passion.

“Good morning,” Regulus pleasantly said, “Have you come for a swim?”

“The Dark Lord has personally sent me,” Bellatrix declared, “He said that an alarm was triggered! Somebody was trying to steal something of his!”

“Were they now?”

Bellatrix’s sneer deepened.

“You know what?” Bellatrix slowly said, “I think that Little Reggie was trying to take something that doesn’t belong to him?”

“I think that you may be right,” Regulus boldly said.

“The Dark Lord isn’t going to like this,” Bellatrix hissed.

“I don’t give a damn what Voldemort thinks,” Regulus snapped, “Not anymore.”

“You dare speak his name!?” Bellatrix snarled, “You dare speak ill of him?”

“Yeah, I dare.”

Bellatrix raised her wand and snarled, “You’re making a big mistake.”

“I made a mistake when I didn’t listen to Sirius,” Regulus quietly said, “I made a mistake when I didn’t go with him on the night that he ran away. I made a mistake when I let Mother and Father talk me into getting this blasted tattoo. I made a mistake when I ordered Kreacher to help Voldemort. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. But this…this isn’t one of them.”

“YOU LITTLE WRETCH!” Bellatrix shrieked.

“Hey,” Regulus chuckled, “How did you know Mother’s nickname for me?”

Admittedly, he didn’t hear his nickname nearly as much as Sirius did. They had the same nickname. Their mother wasn’t very creative when it came to those sort of things.

Regulus had no idea why he was joking around. There was nothing humorous about this situation. Nothing at all. He was about to die. It seemed cruel, really. All of that fighting and he was going to end up dying anyway. Regulus knew that there was no way to fight. He supposed that he could always run away. He could also fall to his knees and plead for his life.

Regulus decided that he was going to leave with honor.

He took a deep breath and quickly tried to think of his final words.

Regulus finally swallowed and croaked, “I’m sorry, Sirius.”

He straightened up, locked his jaw, and bravely waited to greet Death.

Bellatrix screamed the curse.

Regulus stood his ground as the green light came towards him.

He tightly closed his eyes.

There was a deafening roar followed by an engulfing silence.

He was dead.

Which was why he was quite startled when someone snapped:

“Who the hell are you?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Draco Malfoy was having a piss poor day.

Pippy had burned his toast, his father’s trial had been pushed back, and now there was a strange figure in the corner of his bedroom.

Regulus’ day was even worse.

He had heard Bellatrix scream the curse. He had felt it engulf him. He should have been dead. And yet, he wasn’t. Instead, he was standing in the corner of a bedroom.

Perhaps he had accidently Apparated?

Did that mean that he wasn’t dead?

Regulus did a quick assessment.

No, he was definitely dead.

At least, he thought that he was dead.

He supposed that he would have time to figure it out later. Right now, his attention was drawn to the gaping teenager that was sitting at the mahogany desk.

“Who’re you?” Draco demanded, “What’re you doing here?”

“Who are you?” Regulus retorted, “And where is here?”

He continued to look around, taking in the finer details. He now saw the green and silver banner that was hanging above the boy’s bed. Ah, so the boy was a Slytherin. Regulus also spotted the trunk in the corner of the bedroom. A stack of dusty textbooks was still sitting in it.

“I’m Draco Malfoy,” Draco snapped, “And I demand that you get out of here at once!”

He rose from his seat and took out his wand.

Regulus wasn’t too fazed. He reckoned that nothing else could hurt him at this point. He focused on moving. After several seconds of fierce concentration, he managed to float forward.

Draco’s eyes widened.

“Are…are you a ghost?” Draco whispered.

“I’m not really sure,” Regulus admitted.

“Are you dead?” Draco snapped.

“Yeah.”

“So,” Draco coolly said, “You’re a ghost.”

“I could be an Inferius,” Regulus pointed out.

“You don’t _look_ like an Inferius,” Draco remarked, “You look like a ghost.”

“Fine,” Regulus exasperatedly said, “I’m a ghost! Did you say that your last name was Malfoy?”

Draco stared at him for a moment, evidently startled by this apparition that had suddenly appeared in his bedroom and was now casually talking to him.

“Yes,” Draco finally said.

“Any relation to Narcissa?” Regulus curiously asked.

“What’s it to you?”

“She’s my cousin,” Regulus explained.

He hesitated and admitted, “Well…she was. Or rather, I was her cousin.”

Regulus frowned.

He was still trying to get used to the fact that he was dead.

He _was_ dead, wasn’t he?

He didn’t feel alive. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat and his chest wasn’t rising or falling.

Yet, he wasn’t sure if he felt dead either. He didn’t know what death felt like. Then again, he supposed that, if this was it, it wasn’t too bad. For the first time in quite a long time, he didn’t feel any pain. And he _was_ hovering off of the ground. That was a sure sign that he was a ghost. And yet, he hadn’t chosen to become a ghost. So, why was he here?

“She’s my mother.”

Regulus was startled from his thoughts.

Draco was continuing to glare at him. The sixteen-year-old didn’t know what was going on. He was quite sick of surprises. And now, a bloody ghost was floating around in his room, looking just as confused as he felt. He had never known the Malfoy Manor to be haunted. His father would have never allowed a ghoul or poltergeist. Yet this particular _thing_ —Regulus—didn’t appear to be haunting him. If he was, he was doing a piss poor job at it.

“Your mother?” Regulus repeated, “So, that would make us…blimey, I was never good at this…first cousins…once removed.”

“I suppose it does,” Draco shortly said.

Regulus nearly sighed.

Draco certainly had the Black family attitude.

“She didn’t have a teenager when I was around, though,” Regulus said, “What year is it?”

“1996,” Draco replied, “When did you die?”

Regulus flinched at the blunt question and stammered, “Well…I mean…technically…I suppose that…I died in 1978…but…honestly…it was just a few minutes ago.”

“You’ve only been dead for a few minutes?”

“Yeah.”

Draco was quiet for a moment before muttering, “Well, you’re taking it rather well.”

Regulus chuckled.

“If you died back in 1978,” Draco continued, “What the hell are you doing in my bedroom in 1996?”

“No idea,” Regulus admitted, “I’m new at this, remember?”

“How old are you?” Draco demanded.

His eyes were shining with curiosity, though he continued to sneer.

“Eighteen,” Regulus retorted, “’Least, I was. It was my birthday.”

Draco blinked and said, “You died on your birthday?”

“Yeah,” Regulus muttered, “My family never was good at giving presents.”

He frowned and added, “How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Draco!?”

Both boys jumped as the door opened. Regulus gave a start as he stared at Bellatrix. She hadn’t aged well. Her black hair, once slick and stylish, was now a frizzy, tangled, mess. Her cheeks were sunken. Her eyes were blazing with a crazed, fiery, passion.

Regulus suddenly realized that it was a good thing that he no longer had any blood. If he had, it would have been boiling. He clenched his fists as he glared daggers at his cousin.

“’Lo, Auntie Bella,” Draco mumbled.

“Auntie Bella?” Regulus snickered.

“Who were you talking to?” Bellatrix demanded.

Regulus’ eyes widened as realized that she was staring right through him. He waved a hand in front of her eyes but she didn’t so much as flinch.

“She can’t see me,” Regulus whispered, “I don’t even think that she can hear me.”

“Well!?” Bellatrix exclaimed, “Who were you talking to?”

Draco hesitated before saying, “No-one. I was just talking to myself.”

She gave him a piercing look before saying, “Dinner’s at six o’clock.”

“Yes, Auntie Bella.”

She continued to gaze at him for several seconds before walking away.

Draco closed the door and muttered, “She couldn’t see you.”

“I noticed,” Regulus shortly said.

“Why couldn’t she see you?” Draco demanded.

“I have no idea!” Regulus retorted, “I told you…I’m new at this!”

Draco’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

He stepped forward and asked, “What’s _wrong_ with you?”

Regulus realized that he was shaking with anger.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to compose himself.

The two were now standing/floating face-to-face. They stared at one another, as though in a trance. They both realized that they had similar features than they had originally thought.

They both had the same jawline and the same noses.

They also had the same silver eyes.

Regulus slowly held up his hand.

Draco did the same.

In the years to come, neither would know exactly what had compelled them to bring their hands together. And yet, they had. And that made all the difference in the universe.

They brought their hands together.

And in that moment, the world exploded.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Draco and Regulus were floating around in an infinite void.

They tumbled, rolled, and twisted…

Regulus was the first to stir.

He dazedly glanced around before spotting Draco. The blonde teenager was drifting away. Regulus concentrated and gracefully floating forward.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open.

His eyes frantically darted about.

He finally noticed Regulus.

After a split moment of hesitation, Draco floated towards him.

The two met halfway and grabbed onto one another’s arms.

The white void exploded around them.

The two amazedly glanced around as they realized that they appeared to be floating against the backdrop of the universe. The stars rained down around them.

Two pairs of silver eyes met.

The two didn’t speak; they weren’t sure if they could speak. They merely clung onto one another as they floated against the heavens. They were amazed and terrified at the same time.

A booming voice came from everywhere and nowhere:

_You must learn._

Regulus realized with awe that the voice was his own.

Yet, he wasn’t the one talking.

Nor did he have any intention of saying those words.

Draco’s fingernails dug into Regulus’ arms.

_You must both learn._

A fire arose in the pits of their stomachs and spread to every inch of their body.

_You must prevent history from repeating itself._

The warmth had reached Regulus’ left wrist and Draco’s right one. Their eyes widened as a silver light circled around the wrists. The light brightened and they closed their eyes.

When they opened them, they both let out a gasp.

Regulus’ left wrist and Draco’s right wrist were connected via a silver chain.

The two leapt away from one another.

At least, they attempted to do so.

The chain only allowed them to move several feet.

The booming voice arose once more:

_You are now chained to one another._

_Your souls are attached._

_Your destiny is one._

Draco was terrified.

Regulus wasn’t faring much better.

Draco opened his mouth, intending to ask the disembodied voice just what the ruddy hell was going on.

He never had the chance.

The universe exploded once more.

oOo

Regulus violently jerked awake.

Several feet away, Draco did the same.

From the looks of it, they were lying in Draco’s bedroom.

The two sat up and realized that Regulus’ left wrist was still chained to Draco’s right.

Draco clamped his free hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

“What…what is going on?” Regulus croaked.

“You should know,” Draco snapped, “That was your voice!”

“I swear,” Regulus retorted, “I have no idea what’s going on!”

Draco staggered to his feet with some difficulty. He inadvertently pulled Regulus along with him. Regulus tried to stand but ultimately ended up floating.

Draco took a deep breath and muttered, “You said—”

“It wasn’t me!”

“ _Someone_ said that we need to prevent history from repeating itself,” Draco quietly said, “What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know!”

“Do you know anything?”

Regulus raised his eyebrows and coolly said, “I know that started this day off alive and well and I’m ending it being chained to a snarky git. And in between, I ended up dying.”

He looked stunned as the weight of his own words hit him.

“Huh,” Regulus mumbled, “It’s been a long day.”

Draco surveyed him for a moment before saying, “You didn’t even mention the part where we were floating along the infinite cosmos as a disembodied voice talked to us.”

“Yeah,” Regulus muttered, “That was weird, wasn’t it?”

“A bit.”

The two awkwardly chuckled.

They were standing several feet apart; the greatest distance that the chains allowed. Draco moved his arm and Regulus went flying forward. The blonde teenager snickered. Regulus frowned and jerked his own arm. Draco stumbled forward and scowled. They kept this up for several minutes, stubbornly refusing to let the other one get the best of them.

Draco irately swung his arm.

Regulus used his free hand to grab Draco’s wrist.

Draco glowered.

Regulus smirked.

“You’re a ghost,” Draco spat, “How the hell are you able to do that?”

Regulus realized that he had a point. He had also been able to hold Draco’s arms earlier, just as Draco had been able to hold his. He should have been intangible.

“Maybe I’m not a ghost after all,” Regulus taunted, “Maybe I _am_ an Inferus.”

“You look like a ghost,” Draco growled.

Regulus’ retort was caught in his throat.

Draco’s sleeve had been pushed up.

Regulus’ eyes widened as he stared at a familiar inky black tattoo.

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

 

Author’s Note: That’s all for now! I will try to have an update within a week! (No promises!)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

“You’re a Death Eater!”

Draco’s cheeks reddened.

He managed to wrench his arm away.

“Well,” Regulus demanded, “Are you a Death Eater?”

“Yeah,” Draco defensively said, “I joined a few days ago.”

“Are you mental?” Regulus shrieked.

Draco scowled and snapped, “I suppose that you were an Auror when you were alive?”

“I…”

Regulus flushed and mumbled, “Well…actually…”

He lifted his sleeve to reveal his own tattoo.

“Ah,” Draco cried, “So, you were a hypocrite?”

Regulus laughed in spite of himself.

“I was a Death Eater,” Regulus admitted, “Believe me, it was the worst mistake that I’ve ever made. That’s why I’m here. At least, that’s why I’m dead. I have no idea why I’m here.”

“Didn’t you hear the disembodied voice?” Draco sarcastically said, “We have to prevent history from bloody repeating itself.”

He rolled his eyes at the nonsensical gibberish. It would be nice if the disembodied voice could be a bit clearer. It would also be nice if there hadn’t been a disembodied voice at all.

Draco realized that Regulus looked both thoughtful and scared.

“What?” Draco slowly asked, “What is it?”

“We need to prevent history from repeating itself,” Regulus whispered.

“That’s what I just said.”

“I joined the Death Eaters when I was sixteen,” Regulus explained, “I died when I was eighteen.”

Regulus realized that he had technically only died a few hours ago. He quickly swallowed the thought.

“Yeah,” Draco muttered, “That’s too bad.”

It was obvious that he could care less.

“What I’m saying is that we already have several things in common,” Regulus pressed, “I was also in Slytherin and came from a noble, pureblood, family.”

“What’s your point?” Draco snapped, “Are you saying that I’m just like you?”

“I’m saying that you might become me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t you get it?” Regulus impatiently said, “I was a Slytherin. You’re a Slytherin. I was from a noble pureblood family. You’re from a noble, pureblood, family. My family was devoted to the Death Eaters. Your family is devoted to the Death Eaters. I suppose that that can be attributed to the fact that we have the same family. But I digress…I joined the Death Eaters when I was sixteen. You just joined the Death Eaters and you’re sixteen. I died when I was eighteen…”

He broke off.

Draco’s eyes widened and he whispered, “Are you saying that I’m going to die?”

“We have to prevent history from repeating itself,” Regulus pointed out.

He had finally gotten Draco’s attention. The blonde teenager looked genuinely scared.

“DRACO!”

Draco and Regulus awkwardly spun around as the door to his room crashed open.

“It’s 6:03,” Bellatrix snapped, “You’re late for dinner! Just because your father isn’t here, that does _not_ mean that you will skimp out on the proper traditions of our noble family.”

“Yes, Auntie Bella.”

Draco solemnly followed his aunt, dragging Regulus alongside him.

Regulus took the opportunity to take in his surroundings.

The Malfoy Manor was thrice the size of 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco had an entire floor to himself, complete with a bedroom, a bathroom, and a study. As they descended the stairs, Regulus caught a glimpse of a library and a trophy room on the second floor. Two double doors on the first floor must have led to the master bedroom. The corridors were wide and eloquently decorated. Regulus wasn’t surprised. Narcissa had always had exquisite taste.

They entered the large dining room.

Narcissa was sitting at one end of the claw-foot table. Regulus noted that she had dyed her hair blonde. She was wearing an emerald-green dress that fanned out at the bottom.

Draco sat down and Regulus awkwardly floated next to him.

A house-elf raced into the room and snapped her fingers.

The table was immediately filled with food.

“That will be all, Pippy,” Narcissa quietly said.

Bellatrix aimed a kick at the house-elf as she scampered past.

Regulus glared at her.

But of course, it did no good.

She couldn’t see him.

Neither could Narcissa.

Draco could. The blonde teenager went to grab his fork and subsequently ended up jerking Regulus through the table. Draco wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or apologize.

Not that he could do anything with witnesses around.

Draco uneasily poked at his steak.

“Take a bite,” Regulus advised, “Or they’ll know that something’s wrong.”

Regulus quickly glared at him.

“Also,” Regulus added, “Don’t glare at random parts of the room. That’s another sign that something may be wrong with you.”

Draco sighed and took a bite.

“Draco,” Bellatrix declared, “The Dark Lord will be holding a meeting this weekend. I will assist you in Apparating to the spot. You will dress in your best robes.”

“Yes, Auntie Bella.”

Draco was trying to hide the fear that was sweeping through his body.

Bellatrix intently stared at him.

Regulus tilted his head before suddenly realizing what she was trying to do.

“Dismiss yourself!” Regulus exclaimed, “Now!”

Draco resisted giving a start at the urgency in Regulus’ voice.

“I’m not hungry,” Draco spoke up, “I’m going to take a walk.”

Narcissa hesitated before mumbling, “Very well.”

“Wait,” Bellatrix chastised, “You must excuse yourself.”

“I am excusing myself,” Draco shortly said.

He leapt up and stomped away. Regulus floated after him. Draco crossed the parlor and burst through the main doors. Regulus appreciatively glanced around. The Malfoy Manor sat in the middle of an exquisite garden. Draco ducked behind a hedge so that his mother and aunt couldn’t see him from the windows.

He then turned to the ghost and demanded to know why he had to leave.

“She was about to read your mind,” Regulus explained, “It’s called Legilimency. I had a friend who could do it well. I can teach you how to put up mental shields. With everything that’s going on, you want your thoughts to be your own.”

Draco uncertainly nodded.

“You can trust me,” Regulus added.

“Of course,” Draco sardonically said, “Why _wouldn’t_ I trust a dead eighteen-year-old who randomly showed up in my room and is now chained to my wrist?”

Regulus played along and cried, “You’d be a fool not to!”

Draco snorted before his face hardened.

“Hey,” Regulus gently said, “Don’t shut _me_ out, mate.”

Draco glanced up and snapped, “Don’t talk to me as if we’re friends. We’re not.”

Regulus rolled his eyes before nodding.

The two sat in silence until the sun dipped beneath the horizon. Regulus glanced up and watched as the stars emerged one-by-one. He immediately thought about his brother. Sirius loved the stars! Regulus had lost count of the number of times that Sirius had snuck out onto the grounds at Hogwarts just to stare up at the night sky. Regulus realized that Sirius would have loved the strange universal void that he and Draco had been in.

Regulus briefly wondered where his brother was. Regulus was eighteen years into the future. Sirius would have been thirty-five. Regulus wondered if he had a family? Was Regulus an uncle? Was Sirius still friends with James, Remus, and Peter? Regulus felt the familiar sense of jealousy that emerged whenever he thought about his brother’s brothers. He still wondered where they all were. He wondered what they were all doing. Had James proposed to Evans? Had she accepted? Did they have any children?

Regulus wondered if Draco knew the answers.

He turned and saw that Draco was preoccupied with his own thoughts. The blonde teenager had drawn his knees to his chest. His silver eyes were shining with fear.

“Am I really going to die?” Draco finally whispered.

Regulus hesitated before admittedly saying, “I dunno.”

Draco sighed.

He realized that Regulus was staring at him and his features quickly hardened. This was not unnoticed by Regulus.

“Draco,” Regulus continued, “I promise that I am going to do everything within my power to make sure that that doesn’t happen.”

Draco remained stone-faced.

Regulus internally shrugged. It was worth a shot.

“You should get some rest,” Regulus quietly said, “We have a long road ahead of us.”

“I’m not tired,” Draco retorted.

“You really ought to—”

“Look,” Draco shortly said, “I don’t have to listen to you. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t even have to acknowledge your existence.”

“I don’t like this either,” Regulus admitted, “But acting like a stubborn child isn’t the way to go about things. We need to work together in order to make things right.”

“Make what right?” Draco hissed, “I don’t even know what we’re supposed to be doing!”

“Neither do I,” Regulus admitted, “But that’s why we need to work together.”

Draco merely scowled.

“And you need to get some rest,” Regulus added.

“Shut up,” Draco snapped, “I’ll rest when I want to rest.”

Regulus sighed.

This was going to be even harder than he thought.

 

Author’s Note: Man, I’ve written a lot of sad things in my life. But writing that moment when Regulus is just thoughtfully wondering what had happened to everyone was hard. He has to do some catching up and it’s not going to be fun.

 

 


End file.
